schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Sperm Away
Season 5 Episode 7 "Sperm Away Seymore had said something about contraceptive foam. And Lydia and Glen wanted to know what it was. Seymore wouldnt tell, so Lydia went on her iPad and googled it. The class is waiting for the results. She found it, and she read the definition. A substance that destroys sperm. Then Lydia says "So basically when a girl have sex, all she do is spray it in her vagina and everything is good". Then the class all laughs. Then Lydia says "its like a bug spray, and you can keep it in your night stand. Call it sperm away". Seymore is covering his face with his hand. Everyone is laughing. "How did this even come up!?" Seymore said. Then the conversation got around and everyone outside the class is talking about it. Duane wore his bone gloves. In first block, Ms. Perry said they are cool, and in bio, Jay called Duane Michael jackson. so Duane wanted to mess with jay for being a asshole. Duane asked him hows football. He said good. Duane told him he have to do good if he wants a scholarship. Jay is getting pissed and told him he's not listening. The next day, Dan and Nate was fighting. Dan was telling nate that he's retarded and is always in love with Duane. Duane is telling Nate what to say. In Bio, Duane and Dan seems to be friends and Then fight about something. Duane was playing fairway on his iPad, and Dan was on his phone playing a game with kevin. Then Ms. Lennox noticed them and told kevin to close his iPad. Dan decided to play fairway on his phone. Then all of a sudden, Duane and Dan starts arguing over whose have a job and who doesn't. Dan said Duane is gay for the sweater he is wearing. Duane said that he probably never had a girlfriend before. "Oh that's funny, I have a girls, she's just grounded". Duane don't believe him. Dan told him her name is kim kudder. Duane googled her. Its a pretty girl. Duane said "this is not her". Dan said "why because she's hotter then any girl you ever dated?". Duane told him that she's using him or that they are just bffs. Then Dan got his phone out and showed him the text where she for grounded for yelling at her parents. Dan wouldn't tell kevin Kim's last name. Duane said that he just don't want nobody asking her about him, then Duane called Dan a loser. "Yeah, that's because I have more friends then you, and that I'm not always stuck in the house". Dan said. Duane told him that he eats lunch with the nerds talking about math equations, mind craft during lunch, and why they hate girls. Then drew a L on Dan forehead when he was not on his iPhone. Dan punched Duane in the arm two times. Duane hit him in the leg. Dan wiped off the ink but still was on their. Duane took a picture of it on his iPad. But it was hard to see the L on his head. Dan asked to go to the bathroom, but Ms. Lennox said class will be ending soon, and she asked him if he finished his review sheet. Duane answered for him saying No. Duane went to the door and Jay was standing behind him. He asked him where's his Michael Jackson gloves, Desmond starts to laugh. Duane said his head is shaped like a alien. Jay replied by saying he have a nut shaped head and called him a gay faggot. Bonus In math, Duane went to say hi to Bri, Bri said she going out to a restaurant tonight. Duane asked "what restaurant, the cheese cake factory?" Bri looked at him with a question mark look. "I don't know where he taking me!" "Oh is your boyfriend taking you?" Duane asked. Bri answered with yes, and Diane said that he's probably taking her to red lobster. Bri said that she asked him if he's going to buy her a ring, and that he just looked at her and said he don't know. After the test, Harley and Bri was talking, and Duane went and put his arm on Bri's shoulder, because she's so short. "You're doing this because um short!" Bri yelled, and hit him with her text book. Then she said that he's skinny. "I'm not even that skinny!" Duane said. "Yeah you are, you need to eat more burgers or you need to eat more CHICKEN!" Bri told Duane. Harley looked "you don't eat chicken!?", she asked, and Duane said he does. Harley got worried for a moment.